


A Winning Volley!

by tshreyu



Category: Smallville, Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-07-30
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshreyu/pseuds/tshreyu
Summary: Clark and Lex at Wimbledon final 2005





	A Winning Volley!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if anyone has tried something like this, or if it is illegal. But I am taking the chance. This is not meant to offend anyone. Its just a silly fic, where our Smallville couple meets the real tennis world.

Pairing: Clex, Roddick/Federer

Summary: Clark and Lex at Wimbledon final 2005 

Homour, Est. Relationship, smutt

Disclaimer: None of them are mine

Feedback: Pleaseee

Author's note: I have no idea if anyone has tried something like this, or if it is illegal. But I am taking the chance. This is not meant to offend anyone. Its just a silly fic, where our Smallville couple meets the real tennis world.  
  
  


  
“Common, lets go meet them!”, Clark ran down and headed towards the lobby, where he had just seen Andy Roddick and Roger Federer disappear. 

 

Clark and Lex had decided to take a 15-day vacation, away from Lexcorp, Daily Planet, Justice League and Smallville, and were enjoying the beautiful, romantic cities of Europe, when a Rolex Ad featuring Roger adorning one of the chic mall display windows, caught Clark’s eye.

 

Clark had mentioned that Roger looked handsome in the Ad and Lex casually let it slip that he, infact, knew the Tennis World No 1.

 

Clark had gotten all excited and pleaded Lex to get them the seats for upcoming Wimbledon. And since Lex could never say ‘no’ to his young lover, they had ended up in front rows at the 

Centre Court for the big final.

 

“Clark, wait. You cant just go barging in!”

 

“You said he was your friend!” 

 

Lex sighed and rolled his eyes without actually doing so. “I didn’t say he was my friend Clark, I said I had met him twice”

 

“That’s ‘friend’ in your language.”

 

Surprisingly, Lex noted, they were already past lobby security and were catching up with the two players, who were walking almost too close together.

 

“Go on, call him” Clark whispered, and nudged Lex forward. He looked back at Clark with a dangerous glint in his eyes, but Clark just pushed him further with a hissed, “Hmhm..”

Lex gave in. “Hey, Roger” It was soft, only loud enough so the players could hear him.

 

Both the players turned around, sudden recognition dawned on Federer’s face and he almost beamed. “Lex! Its been a while”

 

“Great win Roger, congratulations”

 

“Thanx."  
  
Roger then waved off the security guards that had chased after them and said, “Its good to see you.” Both their tones had suddenly become gentle, full of sincerity.

 

“Its good to see you too.”   
  
Clark was watching the interaction, amused. _Not friends, huh?_

 

They were gazing at each other silently, and Clark was getting a little uncomfortable. He noted that Andy, who had also not spoken a word till now, didn’t look too happy, either.

 

“Ahem..” 

 

Lex turned around to find Clark smiling innocently.

 

“Roger, this is Clark Kent, my annoying boyfriend, who is a big fan of yours.”, he said affectionately.

 

Roger smiled, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“I..umm.ah. Same here.” Though his manner was polite, everyone one noticed that Clark’s eyes kept darting towards where Andy was standing, leaning against the wall, watching them through his baseball cap. Apparently Roger got the hint and said, “I assume you know Andy Roddick?”

 

“Yes! I mean ..umm..hhh”

 

“This is Clark Kent, Andy. Lex’s boyfriend.” No one could have missed the extra stress put on the word ‘boyfriend’, as if he was trying to tell Andy something.

 

“Hi Mr Roddick. I umm..God! I cant believe I am shaking hands with _the Andy Roddick!_ ”

 

Lex flinched at Clark’s teenage-like declaration. He didn’t expect such reaction for Roddick, Roger maybe, but not for Andy.

 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you too.” Andy suddenly seemed visibly relaxed again.

 

It had been almost 20 minutes and Clark was showing no sign of leaving the ‘A-Rod’ alone.

 

Lex gently pulled at Clark’s arm, “Common Clark, we should get going, have a good night’s rest, so we can head home tomorrow.”

 

And after persistent trying, Lex finally managed to drag Clark away from the players, literally, but not before he had taken a few pictures and autographs.

 

Half-way to their hotel, Clark’s beaming smile started fading and a weird silence spread through.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

“Its just unfair.”

 

“What? You wanted more time with the players? Believe me Clark, they have much better things to do…and so do we.” Lex looked at Clark through the corner of his eye with a mischievous smirk on his lips. 

 

It did make Clark smile and he playfully hit Lex’s shoulder, being extremely careful not to hurt him. 

 

“No Lex. I mean how Andy keeps losing to Federer. Its just not fair! He tries so hard but still..I wanted Andy to win.”, he pouted.

 

“Clark, its human psyche to cheer for the underdog. It gives them hope that even a common man can beat the mighty.”

 

“Are you calling Andy an ‘underdog’?”

 

“Well, you know, there was nothing he could do. I mean Federer has a perfect game. He executes every move flawlessly.”

 

“Maybe, but that doesn’t make Andy an underdog. He is an extremely good player. And now..he will be so upset, angry even. Getting beaten by a single person over and over again…Its not..”

 

“Fair. I know. Look Clark, don’t worry about Andy. I am sure Roger will take care of him.”

 

“Im not worr..What? What do you mean ‘Roger will take care of him’? ” 

 

“Just that.”, he assrured, suggestively.

 

As meaning of what Lex was saying dawned on Clark, he shook his head, “I don’t believe it. Did you see, today they didn’t even hug!”

 

“They were maintaining a careful distance. You have to see what’s infront of you Clark.”

 

“ _That_ was not _infront_ of me! Plus I still don’t believe it. Did he tell you?”

 

“No Clark, such things are not to be told. They are definitely together. Didn’t you see how Andy was acting earlier?”

 

“Yeah. What about Mirka?”

 

“Its called a cover, Clark.”

 

“Wow. So what you are saying is..”

 

“That Roger will definitely loose in the bedroom.”  
  


A brief eye contact and both started to giggle which led to loud laughter. When he was able to speak again, Clark mumbled, “I still wanted Andy to win.”

 

“Maybe there’s something I can do to cheer you up?”

 

Clark grinned, “Ice-cream!”

Lex smiled and resigned, “Lots and lots of ice-cream it is!”

 

“With chocolate sauce and whipped cream!”

 

“Strawberries and banana splits!”

 

“And nuts!”

 

“Room service?” Lex asked, already knowing the answer, one which he completely agreed with.

 

“Definitely!” 

 

“Good.”

 

They were boarding the elevator to their top-floor luxury suit when a sudden thought occurred to Clark.

 

“Hey, didn’t you say you had met Federer twice?”

 

“Hmm..” Lex was already taking the key-card out.

 

“Well, the way you were talking today, didn’t look like you two had just ‘met’, you know?”, narrowing his eyes, but he was only half serious. 

 

Lex just shrugged and entered their room and called out, “What kind of ice-cream do you want Clark?”

 

“Hey, Leeeexxx!”

 

He followed his boyfriend inside, smiling evilly. _He was soooo going to make Lex pay for this!_  
  
  



End file.
